


chrysalis

by robin_hoods



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Treat, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_hoods/pseuds/robin_hoods
Summary: “Look at you,” Yuuko had said when he first appeared before her, reborn – and he hadn’t known what she had seen in him that day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> So, I heard you really, really like wingfic... So I wrote this. I hope you like it!

_For his spirit had really been wandering about in the shape of a butterfly; and, when he awoke, the memories and the feelings of butterfly existence remained so vivid in his mind that he could not act like a human being... – Kwaidan: Stories and Studies of Strange Things; Lafcadio Hearn_

 

Katsuki Yuuri has spun himself a cocoon so thick and elaborate that even he has trouble differentiating between the outside attempting to look in, and him attempting to reach out. Of course, the actual cocoon has long gone, but he still feels enveloped by its darkness, nonetheless.

His mother used to tell him that a person’s wings were a physical manifestation of their soul – and he believes that, wholeheartedly. His entire childhood, he had been excited for that moment when he would finally get his own. Then he did, and… aside from the initial discomfort, he doesn’t feel like a different person.

“Look at you,” Yuuko had said when he first appeared before her, reborn – and he hadn’t known what she had seen in him that day. His wings are brown at the base, with dark veins spreading back to his body on the upper side, and reddish brown spots at the wavy bottom half. Yet he feels like he’s nothing special, just a speck of dust in the grand scheme of things.

He feels his wings shutter behind him, closing, opening a fraction, as his nerves threaten to get the best of him.

“Yuuri!”

Victor appears into his line of sight, and he presses Yuuri’s water into his hands as soon as he’s reached his side. His wings are thrumming with excitement, the bright edges surrounding his body in a halo. “You look beautiful,” Victor tells him, earnestly.

Yuuri flushes – all this time he has spent with Victor, and he’s still uncertain about how to receive a compliment from him. “I just… I don’t know if I can…”

Yuuri glances at his feet, skates hugging his ankles, and he stretches his toes a bit inside the shoe.

“You can,” Victor says. “You have already transformed, Yuuri. You know this, and I know this. Now they,” he gestures towards the audience, “I believe they’d like to know this as well.” He places his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, his wings a dark painting behind him. “You know what it takes to be reborn.”

Victor’s eyes are intense, but he finds trust in them, and his shaking knees relax a little. “I do,” he says, and steps onto the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for Yuuri's wings [here](http://en.butterflycorner.net/Atrophaneura-alcinous-Chinese-Windmill.1114.0.html), and for Victor's [here](http://en.butterflycorner.net/Nymphalis-antiopa-Camberwell-Beauty-Trauermantel-Le-Morio.419.0.html).


End file.
